


Два сапога — пара (и оба левые)

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bickering, Caretaking, Damsels in Distress, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Henry can't fight for shit, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots, Love/Hate, Pre-Slash, Rivalry, The Prey mission, come guess who's a damsel lol, hunting with Capon, its a disaster truly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Ян Птачек не умеет охотиться на кабанов, сдаваться врагам и принимать человеческую заботу; Индро, сын кузнеца, не умеет лебезить перед знатью, бить половцев и бросать людей в беде. Зато в неприятности оба ввязываются просто блестяще.





	Два сапога — пара (и оба левые)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [As Bad as Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293247) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)

Он еще не успевает понять, что в споре о стреле, копье и кабане, в общем-то, пана уел: копье при должной силе броска добивает сразу, а со стрелой нужно изловчиться и пробить мозг, иначе здоровенный секач будет визжать и носиться, свирепея от боли, неделями напролет, − свидетелями чего они с легкой руки стрелявшего и стали; не успевает даже ввинтить «ну я же сказал», как Птачек, хлестнув его отпружинившими ветками по лицу, срывается в погоню − и исчезает. Индро наконец-то предоставлен самому себе. Но Индро, к вящему своему неудовольствию, чувствует несообразную, противоестественную почти ответственность, − всё же, говорит он себе, этот венценосный дурень его _младше_, и потому, ощупав горящую щеку, он неторопливо поднимается. В лесу до звона в ушах тихо. Конечно, любой мало-мальски обученный охотник или следопыт скажет, что он болван, а лес полон чудесных звуков, по которым можно предсказать погоду и узнать даже, сколько развилок на рогах у молодого оленя в милях отсюда, − одна, думает Индро, даром что острая и вечно направлена ему прямо в морду. Но Индро − не следопыт, а выслеживать умеет только зайцев, где их много и трава пониже, не знатных выскочек. Он глядит на послушно ждущего коня и, похлопав по шее, берет под уздцы, − еще не хватало тащить через пол-леса кабанью тушу на собственных плечах, с паршивца станется, − свежа обида за ранний подъем.

− Ты глаза-то разуй, кузнец, ночь еще.

− Но уже светает.

− Боже правый... Светает и рассвело − не одно и то же, запиши это себе куда-нибудь. А впрочем, как бы тебе это сделать, дремучий ты невежда? Скройся.

− Три раза рассветет, пока вы тут злословить будете. И писать я умею получше некоторых.

За хрустом веток под копытами и воплями птиц, которые для Индро все − как один, собачий лай ему, быть может, и примстился, но он поворачивает туда и бредет, наклоняясь иногда за ягодами: алых, как кровь, их под ногами − целая россыпь. Тем кабаном, размышляет он, накормить можно всех побирушек и беженцев из Скалицы, и еще останется сварить похлебку из ушей и пятачка, но уши и пятачки отправятся псам, требуха − свиньям, а самые мягкие части − на барский стол, а от него самого еще пару дней будет пасти вонючим боровом.

Он равнодушно смахивает паутину. Постепенно ему начинает казаться, что лес бесконечен, а Птачек мазал специально, потому что ему не добыча в радость, но эта полоумная беготня по кустам, словно он − годовалый щенок, которого только-только выпустили с псарни. Индро делится соображениями с разволновавшимся коньком и, пока тот ненастойчиво тянет поводья из одной руки, вторую пораженно отдергивает от земляничных листьев − на них красно, но не тем. Пятна темные, маслянисто блестят, и он воображает себе пронесшегося здесь кабана, с пеной у клыков, с выкатившимися глазами. Десяток шагов спустя брызги множатся на раздавленных грибах, на березе под свежей зарубкой, и, замерев, он напряженно, издалека всматривается в серую неподвижность, в глубине души надеясь, что это голые камни, а вовсе не звери, которые, виляя хвостами, подбегали облизать ему руки, пока пан не видит. Он если что и понимает, так одно точно − дикие свиньи при себе мечей не носят, они терзают и рвут тупыми желтыми зубищами, в тряпки. Ноги у него деревенеют, и на опушке он − как беспомощный истукан в одном исподнем: куда глядеть? что слушать? когда пригнуться? Ближайшей коряге страх придает черты панского профиля, отсеченного от шеи, и Индро прижимается − припадает, не справившись, − к лоснящемуся лошадиному боку, в котором гулко бьется, как в большом теплом барабане.

Первый его порыв − это, конечно, влезть в седло и умчаться, не разбирая дороги, а там − хоть куда, лишь бы подальше, словно его тут и не было вовсе. Потому что бандитьё лес всё равно знает лучше остолопа при породистом коне в хорошей сбруе, и очень, очень вряд ли ему удастся откупиться нахальной болтовней, какую прощал ему Птачек. О том, что это, может статься, и не бандиты, ему не хочется даже думать, − хотя, как знать, вдруг его жалкие выкрутасы с мечом покажутся половцам забавными достаточно, чтобы не порешить сразу? Как им показался забавным Ян Птачек? А вдруг ему хватило ума оставить драку псам и сбежать? Индро отметает эту мысль, как невероятную: пан только и делает, что лезет на рожон, язвил даже на зайцев минутой после того, как достойно принял поражение.

− И как же, интересно, ты их изловил? Неужто и им тоже спел?

− А вам в детстве совсем перед сном не пели?

− И овсом не кормили, представь себе.

− А может, стоило.

Он достает меч, неловко бряцнув ножнами, и куда-то крадется, озираясь и готовясь в любой момент рухнуть среди кочек. Натоптано − вот и всё, что может он сказать. Потом тянет дымом. Еще чуть погодя он различает голоса и, согнувшись в три погибели, подбирается чуточку поближе, чтобы убедиться наверняка. Он почти не дышит, его потряхивает, когда половецкая белиберда влетает в одно ухо и вылетает через другое, непонятая, и каждый листик, хрустнувший под сапогом, гремит теперь, как мост, который подняли в Скалице у него перед носом. Ян Птачек примотан к дереву и исторгает чудовещнейшие проклятия, за которые его, будь он ведун, побоялись бы даже сжигать. Индро выдыхает. Из-за куста жимолости ему плохо видно, но их вроде двое, в шлемах и железе по самые лодыжки, за такое кузнец дорого бы взял. Но пан связан, а у Индро только старый меч и лук, которым отходить по спине − толку и то больше, чем, трясясь, пытаться подстрелить хотя бы одного. Второй задавит его мигом, как нечего делать. Надо звать подмогу, думает Индро. До Ратае долго, так, может, собрать мужиков в какой деревне и... да кому охота в это лезть? Своя жизнь дороже, что уж там пропащий кузнечий сын-неумеха и мальчишка из дворян, дальше носа своего не видящий? В лагере заливисто хохочут − над паном, конечно: кидают шишками и покатываются, когда он, шипя, грозится самолично их оскопить, четвертовать, сжечь, бросить змеям. Если бы подать ему знак... вот только пуще бы он не разошелся, не выдал бы, прибьют же, идиота − обоих.

Индро ползком обходит лагерь стороной, следя за дымом, чтоб был от него в сторону, − ему кажется с испугу, что половцы учуют его на раз, как медведи. Прячется, притулившись у ствола, и весь как на иголках, в холодном поту решает дождаться ночи. Кусаются муравьи, через час мучительно затекают ноги и начинает хотеться есть. В лагере − прежняя бытовая неспешность, Птачек охрип, но внимания на него не обращают. Еще через час у Индро появляется шанс, когда тот, что поздоровее, вдруг уходит куда-то − туда, проваливается у Индро желудок, откуда явился он сам, хорошо, что свел лошадь в овраг, может, не заметит. Он вытаскивает лук, проверяет тетиву, неуверенный, и медленно накладывает стрелу. Права на промах у него нет. Позиция паршивая, поэтому он высматривает место получше, но слишком уж долго, и половец возвращается − с двумя собачьими тушками. Неужели они собираются... Птачек срывается на крик, и здоровяк возвращает замаравший доспехи плевок протяжным, почти ленивым ударом под дых, таким, что Ян замолкает − замолкает нехорошо, обвиснув подбородком на грудь. После этого время тянется так невыносимо долго, что к сумеркам Индро почти уверен, что Ян преставился.

Но оклемавшийся пан молча, стиснув зубы, принимается ерзать и тянуть веревки, пока на него не прикрикивают и не бьют наотмашь по лицу. Теперь стрелять уже поздно, слишком темно, костровое пламя неверно, тени вокруг − игривы. Индро сидит, прислонившись сползающей щекой к стволу вяза, и смотрит, как паутинкой блестит кровавая слюна, а лагерь постепенно укладывается спать. Ориентируется он по углям. Когда на огонь сил у них уже не остается и мерцание с каждым разом всё глубже уходит в головни, он начинает свой путь от дерева к дереву, застывая после каждого шага. Что-то ахает в темноте, Индро сглатывает, похоже, собственное сердце обратно в грудную клетку, и нащупывает онемевшие запястья с облегчением, тут же, спохватившись, зажимает раскрывшийся рот ладонью. Пан всё равно говорит, пачкаясь липкими губами.

− Это ты, Индро? Индро? Ты пришел? Индро, ты пришел за мной?

Шепот у него свистящий, какой-то надломленный даже, и Индро, который никогда не Индро, но бестолочь, кузнечий сын и «поди сюда», думает даже, что, может, перепутал, отвязал − вот смеху-то − другого пана, чужого. Этот тащит его за рукава к себе и встревоженно заглядывает в лицо, как будто ждет подвоха или злой, подлой шутки. Не приведи Господь, если он умом повредился, думает Индро, отцепляя от себя крепкие пальцы, которые мигом возвращаются обратно, а пан, убедившись, видимо, вдруг дергает его к самому лицу и требует:

− Дай мне нож, Индро. Дай нож. Прирежу этих тварей. Дай сюда свой нож.

Пан срывает охотничий нож с ремня и вырывается из рук, и сладить с ним, не разметав половины лагеря, совершенно невозможно, поэтому Индро тащится следом, снова обнажая меч, и под неудобным углом со всей дури наваливается на рукоятку, чтобы, если не убить сразу, так хотя бы пригвоздить за горло к спальному мешку, не позволить встать во весь рост. Еще он, кажется, зажмуривается. За спиной булькает − не как забытая каша в очаге, а как болото, куда с головой затянуло ловчего, и доносится один, два, три − штук семь чавкающих ударов, тупых, когда нож с размаху налетает на кость. Лезвия они потом вытирают прямо о ткань палаток. Ян злым пинком сносит котелок с крюка и, судорожно то ли застонав, то ли всхлипнув, падает, где стоял. Поднимает его Индро неумело, путаясь в руках, его и своих.

− Вы чего это, за день не наотдыхались?

− Какой там отдых... Я места себе не находил, думал, ты споткнулся о сыроежку и шею себе свернул.

− А, так значит, это вы по мне скорбели в объятиях того дерева? А я уж было лишнего себе надумал.

Они смеются, нервно и звеняще, дивясь собственным голосам, и безоглядно погружаются в ночь, где луна не слишком услужливо обрисовывает силуэты стволов. У пана заплетаются ноги, у Индро тоже, потому что он торопится, потому что как знать, сколько их там еще рыщет по лесу, и потому что Ян висит на нем, как перегруженная седельная сумка на хромом ишаке. Искать овраг им попросту опасно. Слепо пошарив по подлеску, они забиваются под выворотень, под самые корни с кусками засохшей земли, чтобы, если утром кто придет в лагерь, их не застали врасплох. Индро, затаившись, воображает себе шорохи, за которыми наверняка нет ничего страшнее вспорхнувшего вяхиря или метнувшейся за мышами ласки. Пан влажно сопит ему в затылок, и, сморенный, Индро вскоре засыпает тоже.

К моменту, когда всё вокруг из синего становится тускло-серым, Индро перепробовал все слова − и нелестные тоже, − какими, знает он, принято будить людей, но пан, притеревшийся за ночь так, что у Индро вся спина под гамбезоном взмокла, его, похоже, не слышит. Индро пугается, − а может ли он вообще? И не оплеуху же ему отвешивать, в конце-то концов? Он пробует еще, и Ян неохотно отзывается гримасой, а затем с трудом выбирается, опирается на протянутую руку.

− Я надеялся, тебе хватит ума погрузить меня на лошадь, не приводя в чувства. Сейчас были бы уже до...

− Через седло вас перекинуть? Это можно.

− Не забывайся, кузнец.

− Ага, поэтому я бы вас землицей присыпал и пошел за телегой.

Конь стоит, где был привязан, а рядом, с обломанной стрелой в груди пасется, прядая ушами, панский жеребец, который дико косит на Индро глазом и раздувает бархатистые ноздри, позволяя себя погладить. Подсадить Птачека в седло оказывается труднее, чем Индро думалось. Он чудом умудряется выгадать момент между слабыми приказами не хватать «благородное панское тело» и предположениями о сломанных костях «здесь, тут и вон там», и вверх по склону они выезжают уверенным лошадиным шагом, звякая друг об друга стременами и стукаясь коленями, потому что Ян держится на собственном честном слове. Индро портит, наверняка портит дорогой дублет, сгребая его в горсть повыше пояса, как щенячью шкирку, но пан слишком измотан, чтобы цепляться. Они − то еще зрелище, надо думать, еще бы кабана сюда с простреленным боком, хочет он ляпнуть, да только вздыхает, подтягивая пана под локоть. А там уже и до Ратае рукой подать.

Вместе с подскочившим дозорным они волокут Птачека в его покои, куда мигом созываются лекарь, аптекарский помощник и − Индро каменеет − священник и куда сам он потом заглядывает каждый день, но сначала, конечно же, он ест, и жидкий суп с перловкой внезапно оказывается яством, достойным королей, − и он чувствует себя королем, когда разламывает сладкую лепешку.

Ян много спит, Индро думает даже, что он преуспел в этом почти так же хорошо, как в доведении пана Гануша до белого каления. Может, как знать, это просто еще один способ сбежать: со спящего болезного и взятки гладки. Индро смотрит на поджившие ссадины так долго, что начинает казаться, будто они движутся, меняясь местами, а потом протягивает ладонь, и трогает бледный лоб, и глупо моргает под настороженным, совершенно не сонным взглядом.

− Ты чего это делаешь?

− Я... не знаю? Хотел проверить, не умираете ли вы?

− От скуки если только. А ты... хватит тут шататься без толку, в следующий раз хоть бы принес чего.

Он приносит, пробравшись в погреб еще теплой кухни, кувшин молока, и Ян, приподнявшись на локтях, интересуется, в своем ли он уме.

− Я слышал, это полезно для костей.

− Ах, ну если кузнец слышал... Я вот слышал, полезно время от времени хорошенько стегать своих подданных розгами.

− Вы и подушку-то взбить не в состоянии.

Пока Птачек демонстративно похлопывает сначала одну подушку, а за ней и другую, − только пыль поднимает, право слово, − Индро наполняет кружки. Свою Ян тут же возвращает.

− В могилу меня свести вздумал? Холодное.

− Чего ради стараться, вы и сами себя туда распрекрасно сведете.

Индро терпеливо ждет, присев у камина, лицо горит от жара сухих поленьев, затылок и уши − от собственной дерзости и копьем упертого взгляда.

− Осторожно, горячая.

− Она в золе.

− Ну, в золе − не в гов...

− Обязательно увековечь это на своем гербе, когда таковым обзаведешься.

Кровати здесь мягкие, не чета тем, в казарме, или скупо накиданному сену на чердаке среди пауков, и Индро, не встретив язвительного осуждения, позволяет себе развалиться с краю, в изножье, и пугается, когда ладонь в саже несильно шлепает его по лицу. С минуту они сосредоточенно возятся, расплескивая молоко по одеялу, потом Индро ловит пихнувшую его под ребра ногу, а Ян дергается всем телом, если не всей постелью, как будто его кочергой прижгли. У Индро обрывается сердце, и он выпускает скользнувшую по коленям лодыжку.

− Извините, я не хотел.

− Наглая ложь. Я зову стражу.

− Что?! Нет, я...

− Кувшин подай. Святый боже, повелся, как младенец.

Когда Индро недоверчиво возвращается, пан принимается рассуждать, с удовольствием протянув через него ноги, об охоте на фазанов, есть тут за рекой местечко, знаете ли, и Индро думает, болтая молоко в кружке, что, может, не такая уж Ян и заноза в причинном месте, если попривыкнуть, и, забывшись, гладит старый синяк под разбитым панским коленом.


End file.
